Behind Those Round Glasses
by turquoiseBliss
Summary: As everybody know,Lily hates James very much,but James never gives up. Until one night, they saw each other in a place no one knew and the feeling Lily felt as he saw the real James through his hazel eyes was unrecognizable,through his round glasses.Ch4!
1. First Chapter

Behind Those Round Glasses  
  
Chapter One  
  
" He wished me dead?" roared a redhead girl, angrily. Griping her wrist hard and slammed it on the nearby table. " Where is that moron?" she asked to a black haired male, who looked full of sarcasm.  
  
" Calm down, Lily. It was just a joke." He laughed hard. The girl glared at him, warningly.  
  
" I'm serious, Black." She said.  
  
" Do you really want to see him?" he asked in between laughs. Lily glared at him again. " Okay, okay, he's with Snape." He said. Lily paused for a second, was she hearing well? She rubbed her ears just to be sure her hearing was well. " Yes, you heard me, he's with Snivellus." Sirius repeated as if he read Lily's thoughts. Lily looked at him, blankly.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Detention!" Sirius smiled " What else?" he added.  
  
" Why aren't you with him?" Lily continued to ask.  
  
" It's because I'm here." He replied and laughed again.  
  
" That's odd.what's his crime this time?" asked Lily.  
  
" Setting Luscius' hair on fire." Sirius said in a reminisce kind of voice. Lily's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" He what?"  
  
" Yes, Lily dear, He did, unfortunately, it only caught half of his long hair." Sirius shook his head pitifully.  
  
" You, Marauders, are insane!" Lily yelled at him and ran out the common room.  
  
" Where are you going?" Sirius called but Lily ignored her and closed the portrait behind her.  
  
**  
  
" Why are you always looking at me?" James demanded. Severus Snape's eyebrow raised  
  
" Really, Potter, if you hadn't set Lus-"  
  
" He was starting to kick my patience off!" James shouted, angrily.  
  
" Lower your voice, Potter or-"  
  
" Or what? Give me another detention? Another points?" James blackmailed, his menacing face started to show up. Severus glared at him, James glared back too but he wore a smile.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
Both looked at the door and saw the ever-beautiful Lily Evans.  
  
" Lily darling!" James smiled, broadly.  
  
" Don't even call me ' dahling'." Lily imitated and rolled her eyes in frustration.  
  
" Why are you here, mudblood?" Snape bucked in.  
  
" Will you shut it?" James and Lily said together. James smiled again and looked at his watch. The long hand was now pointing at ' the end of detention'.  
  
" Bye, Ssssnape!" James hissed and snatched Lily's arm and both ran out of the room.  
  
" Hey! Stop it you idiot!" Lily shouted. When they were far from the room, James let go.  
  
" What were you doing there anyway?" James asked and straightens himself up. " Are you finally gonna say yes, dahling?"  
  
" Actually, I was about to KILL YOU!" Lily roared angrily and drawed herself near to James. She was squeezing his face tight that James face looked a balloon ready to explode.  
  
" OY!" James yelled. " Can 'e 'ust 'alk 'out 'his?" he said trying to make his words sound clear as possible. Lily let go.  
  
" I hate you!" Lily barked and then Disapparated.  
  
James massage his face softly, " She has quite a grip." He whispered to himself and began to walk again towards the Great Hall.  
  
As James was about to enter the hall, he already saw Sirius talking to Lupin and Peter next to him. Across Lupin, sat the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. Her red hair was flowing freely up to her shoulders, which at the end were curled up. Her stunning emerald green eyes looked magnificent, which made her, look so unique. But there is one thing James hates about her, she's short tempered and hard to get. He already fancied her since first year but never got the chance to know her, really, because he had played a prank on her by mistake that made her very angry until now (7th year).  
  
James, now, entered the Hall, smiling to every girl looking at him. Lily noticed the all girls MISbehavior and thought James had entered. She didn't mind to look, it just made her angrier.  
  
" Hi." Said a voice behind her.  
  
Melissa Sythford, who was sitting next to Lily, made a space away from her and the most unlikely man Lily want to see sat next to her, replacing Melissa  
  
." James." Lily sighed heavily, looking away.  
  
" Please, dahling, look at me." James begged as he placed his arms around her. Lily shrugged and James looked at her.  
  
" If you want to get some attention. Please act as a good gentleman" Lily snapped and took James' arms away from her, like it was some kind of a poison spider. She, then, began to eat her food again.  
  
" I will if you go out with me." James grinned at her.  
  
" I will not in a million years." Lily spat.  
  
" You're in no luck today, Prongs." Sirius told James. " You can ask her tomorrow, then!"  
  
" Maybe I will." James grinned at Lily, who just rolled her eyes, which was a good sign.  
  
That was the end!  
  
So How was it? Please send me your reactions through your reviews! ( 


	2. Second Chapter

Behind Those Round Glasses  
  
Chapter Two: The Stupid Conversation  
  
It was very early in the morning and it was quiet and peaceful until.  
  
" JAMES POTTER!!!"  
  
" Whoa!! she received my early morning greeting!" said a black haired boy, enthusiastically, jumping up and down on his four-poster bed.  
  
" Prongs, you didn't give Evans that cold bucket of water didn't you?" asked Sirius, lying on his bed, emotionless.  
  
" Good guess." James smiled.  
  
" Don't forget to mention the green lime you added." Remus Lupin entered the conversation as he changed into his uniform.  
  
" How did you know?" James asked, still jumping like stupid.  
  
" I saw you last night." Was Remus' short reply.  
  
***  
  
" Insane, Potter!" yelled an angry Lily Evans inside the girl's dormitory, that made all her dorm mates wide awaken and some were laughing at Lily's face covered with green.  
  
" What's so funny?" Asked Lily in a mocked tone. " Is it funny being awaken by a COLD GREEN LIME BUCKET OF WATER?!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, emphasizing the big capital letters more.  
  
Her dorm mates began to laugh harder than ever.  
  
" At least, James woke you up in a very good time." Said Samantha, sitting on her bed, across Lily, still laughing.  
  
" Isabella?" Lily looked at her best friend, beside her, who just looked at her blankly. " Gosh, there's no use talking. I'll do it myself!" Lily said determined and immediately stormed out of the girl's dorm and walked over to the boy's, and entered without knocking.  
  
Inside, she saw James laughing hard on his bed and laughed even more when she saw Lily's face coming in with green over her face.  
  
" You think it's amusing?" Lily asked James, staring at him in full loath. " Answer me!"  
  
" Evans! You look perky today!" James smiled and Sirius snorted.  
  
Without any word, Lily took out her wand and aimed it to James' head.  
  
" Now do you think its amusing?" Lily roared.  
  
" Oh, come on, Lily! Why do you take everything seriously?" James asked, looking at her wand.  
  
" BECAUSE-"  
  
" Miss Evans, Mister Potter, detention for two weeks." Came Professor McGonagall's stern voice, which was very likely a shout.  
  
***  
  
That night....  
  
" Torture, torture, torture." Lily moaned, dramatically, as she mopped the corridors of the dungeon.  
  
" Evans, why do you take everything so seriously? I mean seriously." James asked.  
  
" Its because its non of your business," Lily snapped. " and besides, why would I tell you?"  
  
" Because." James grinned, pausing for a second to think,  
  
" Well?"  
  
" because its non of your business." James mimicked Lily's mocking voice that cause Lily to giggle but then quieted down.  
  
" Hey! I made you laugh! Isn't that great?" James said with a broad smile, making Lily think that James' happiness is to short.  
  
" Correction, I didn't laugh." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yes you did." James said back.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Hey, Lily-"  
  
" Don't you even dare call me my first name." Lily spat.  
  
" Okay, Evans, what do you think of us as a couple?" James asked, as he messed up his hair.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. " In your dreams."  
  
" Well, maybe, but dreams do come true." James said in a dreamy voice.  
  
" Well, not for me!" Lily argued back, and shot James a look.  
  
" Fine,... Hey Evans?" James started again.  
  
" WHAT?" Lily shot back.  
  
" Can we start over?"  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
R&R 


	3. Third Chapter

Behind Those Round Glasses  
  
By pink_ocean_mist  
  
Special Thanks to: Jac, Only-hehe and Greek Muse who reviewed my second chapter and I won't also forget who read and reviewed my first chapter who were: Wo Ai Ni16, Dee Ann, Whitelilieswithascar, tideswimmer, miss prongs, J.E.A.R Potter, and Artic*Saber! Thanks to you all!!  
  
Short Review on the Second Chapter: " WHAT?" Lily shot back. " Can we start over?"  
  
Chapter Three: Her Sudden Emotions  
  
" Excuse me?" came Lily's shaky voice.  
  
" I said, can we start over?" repeated James and he offered his hand.  
  
Lily stared at James' hand, she doesn't know what to do. Will she agree or will she not? Possibilities came quickly inside Lily's head. If she agrees, then, both she and Potter will be friends and probably this will give the advantage in taking Lily out that easily. And if she disagrees, they will still be enemies for the rest of their life and maybe, she will regret it. Now, decide Lily! Decide! Wait a minute, is this TOO heavy to decide on? A thought that needed explanation came inside her head.  
  
" Well?" James smiled.  
  
" I-I-I" Lily stammered  
  
" Evans, if we start over," James began in a professional manner, as if talking to a client, " we might perhaps be good friends and-"  
  
" STOP IT!" Lily screamed. She can't handle it anymore. Making friends with the person she hates is completely...insane, for her.....or is she just SIMPLY afraid? But afraid of what? To be friends with James? Come on, just admit it, Lily! You like him don't you? You're afraid!  
  
" I AM NOT!!" Lily suddenly screamed that made James move back.  
  
" Lily, are you o-okay?" James asked in concern. " Just forget about my question! It was stupid to ask you that, I mean,.....just forget it."  
  
" Agh! DON"T SAY A WORD, POTTER!" Lily threatened and glared at James' eyes intensively. She can feel her eyes were glowing in anger and frustration.  
  
" L-Lily...."  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE!" Lily roared and with that she exited the dungeon, leaving James behind, without giving him a chance to speak.  
  
" Lily....." James whispered.  
  
***  
  
Lily didn't know where she should go. She was having mixed emotions. She was angry and she was confused and she was......ashamed. Suddenly, little tears went out from her green eyes. Why did that question hit on her that hard?  
  
Without thinking, she was heading up and up the stairs, towards North. And a later on, she arrived in the North Tower. It was quiet and peaceful there. Lily stepped forward, towards the open. It was cold and Lily looked up at the sky. It was full of stars shining.  
  
" Help me......" Lily begged.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter  
  
This is a boring chapter, I know. I was so screwed in writing this chapter, so forgive me. I hope you guys continue to review. Love you all.  
  
Pink_ocean_mist 


	4. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
(not a chapter)  
  
I just wanted to say that it will take time for me to update chapters  
because its already school time (sigh). I will be able to update only  
during Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. I hope you wait patiently for every  
chapter and continue to read and review. I Love you, my dear reviewers!  
Thanks a LOT!  
  
pink_ocean_mist 


	5. Fourth Chapter

Behind Those Round Glasses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please read and review.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I deleted chapter four, I figured out it was a boring  
one, so I'm going to make another and I hope you like this.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter Four: He's Mature  
  
The events of last night clouded back inside Lily's head. She can't forget about what happened, she was very ashamed of herself. Arguing with James in the corridor, which Lily always do, was merely impossible because of what happened. It seems like it changed everything, even though it was just the  
two of them in the dungeon.  
  
Lily walked alone heading to the library, to make her History essay. When  
she arrived there, she came to a halt, only to find a quiet and serious James Potter sitting alone at a table with his books and quill. It seems  
that he was making an assignment, too.  
  
Slowly, Lily walked inside, pretending she didn't saw him and walked over to a shelf, casually and began searching for the book she was looking for. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming and before she could hide, it was none  
other than James Potter.  
  
" Lily." He greeted with a simple smile that Lily didn't notice before.  
  
" Don't call me with that name." Lily raised an eyebrow and searched for  
the book she was looking for again.  
  
" Evans, I wanted to apologize." He looked down.  
  
" Forget it." Lily spat.  
  
Silence..  
  
" Why are you so cold?" James suddenly said in a manner that made Lily  
stare at him, suddenly.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" You're so cold at people, Evans. Didn't you notice it?" James repeated.  
  
Lily's eyes were round and she was now angry with him.  
  
" Tell me what you really want."  
  
" Friendship!" James said, sternly.  
  
Lily stared at him. Hoping it was a joke as he always does, but James' mischievous grin didn't show up. Instead Lily saw a face of determination  
and hope. She didn't reply, actually she was speechless.  
  
" I, I.. You're kidding right?" Lily stammered.  
  
" Do I look like I'm kidding? Oh, come on." James rolled his eyes and ran  
his fingers through his hair at the mean time.  
  
Lily's stomach gave an unrecognizable flip-flop motion and afterwards, she can feel butterflies roaming around. And without noticing, her knees grew weak without a reasonable reason and Lily almost fell but James was quick  
enough to catch her in a fragile manner, like she was a very expensive vase. Lily was in James' warm arms. There was silence. Neither of the two  
spoke. Their eyes locked with each other's.  
  
***  
  
" Have you seen Prongs?" Sirius asked Remus who was sitting beside him. It  
was already lunchtime and James was nowhere to be found.  
  
" That's strange, Lily isn't here, too." Remus said, looking over to  
Isabella's side, where Lily is usually seated.  
  
" Do you think they're together?" Sirius smiled, brightly at him.  
  
" There are two answers for that question, Padfoot." Remus remarked as he  
fed himself with a steak.  
  
" And that is?"  
  
" Possible and Impossible." Remus stated but stopped and gazed at the open  
Great Hall door to find Lily and James chatting together instead of arguing. Sirius followed his gaze and was dumbfounded about what he saw.  
  
" The answer is letter a, Moony." Sirius said. James and Lily smiled to  
each other as they separated to take their seats.  
  
End of Chapter. 


End file.
